Marriage Trouble
by DAFTLIKESPARROW
Summary: Short little fic about what happens after Jack lets himself go have a one night stand while leaving his wife in bed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only Mary, Disney owns the rest.  
  
Okay, this is just a short little fic. The ending is one of those you decide endings. Do they live happily ever after, or does it all go to hell. If I get enough reviews saying they want to see a certain ending I'll write a sequel for that ending.  
  
Here it is Marriage Troubles.  
  
CHAPTER 1: WANT  
  
Jack watched his beautiful wife beside him sleep. Swore and honor, till death do we part he reminded himself. He could not deny that he missed the old life a little, only a little. He wished for just one more one night stand with the whores of Tortuga.  
  
But he had made his vows. He loved his wife more than anything for sure, but he was a pirate. They weren't meant to love even though he did. His heart poured with love for his wife but his mind screamed for someone new. It was a habit, hard to break.  
  
He stood up and dressed. He walked over to the door and looked back seeing only a black shadow that was his wife. He exited the room and walked over to the helm. He stared at the glowing lights of Tortuga and envied the members of his crew that were enjoying themselves that night.  
  
As the thoughts poured from his head he let his want overpower his reason. Without so much as a look back he stepped onto the docks and disappeared into Tortuga.  
  
That's it for chapter 1. Short, but then again so is the fic. Review and tell me how you like it. 


	2. Marriage Oath

Disclaimer: I still own only Mary  
  
Here it is chapter 2. Wow I might just get this whole story up in one night.  
  
CHAPTER 2: MARRIAGE OATH  
  
Jack found Scarlet at the same location she was always in. She smiled when she saw him and approached, swaying her hips seductively as she did.  
  
"Why hello there Jack. Come for a good time have ye. Is your wife asleep or did she leave you." She said as she pushed herself up against Jack.  
  
"Do you want me company or not lass. Why don't we quit the talking and get started." Jack replied, without even a hint of hesitation.  
  
Mary awoke to an empty bed. Knowing her husband he had probably woke up with a need for rum. She stood and dressed, grabbing her effects, and walked into Tortuga.  
  
She walked along the streets heading for Jack's favorite bar. Nobody bothered her, for she was known by everybody as Sparrow's wife and if you touched her, the entire crew of the Pearl would pounce on you. A few yards from the bar she passed a small shed and heard a soft moan from inside.  
  
Thinking nothing of it she made to continue on, but a woman's voice moaning Jack's name made her stop. She turned toward the shed and slowly entered. Her eyes opened wide in shock at what she saw inside. There lay her husband, Jack, on top of some woman. Her dress was down off her shoulders and his shirt had been abandoned and thrown aside.  
  
The woman beneath Jack lifted her head to kiss his neck and noticed Mary. She whispered into Jack's ear. Jack stopped his kisses and let out a groan of frustration before turning to tell off the person. His remarks quickly died when he saw Mary standing in front of him Looking back at Scarlet and realizing how bad the scene was, he grabbed his shirt and put it back on before moving away from Scarlet and toward Mary.  
  
"Luv. . ."  
  
"Don't you luv me Jack Sparrow. How could you, you bastard!" Mary screamed in rage before turning on her heel and storming out of the shed. Jack followed hot on her heels.  
  
"Luv it wasn't. . ." Jack yelled trying to catch up with her.  
  
"What it seems. So I didn't see you on top of her." Mary yelled back as they climbed back onto the Pearl. She stormed into the Captain's Quarters and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Luv am I going to regret teaching ye how to sword fight?" He asked as he stood outside the door, hoping his humor would lighten the mood and calm her down.   
  
It didn't  
  
"Yes!" She screamed back and he knew that she meant it.  
  
"Let me explain please." Jack practically begged, becoming worried that this was not going to end like their other arguments, which usually involved cuddling.  
  
"Explain what? That you couldn't quit your old habits. That I wasn't enough for you." She cried out in an almost anguished voice.  
  
"The part about me old habits yes. The part where you weren't enough no. You have to realize that I didn't mean it darlin'. That it was just a spur of the moment deal, a blast from the past." He pleaded for her to understand.  
  
"B.S! Then why did you even allow yourself to do it. Unbelievable how you can blame everyone and everything except yourself." She cried, her voice dripping with hatred.  
  
It was a few minutes before Jack remembered that he had the key in his pocket. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Stepping inside the dark room he was bewildered to find it empty. He noticed the curtains blowing freely in the open window. That window had not been opened when he had left.  
  
He walked over to it and leaned out looking at the water below. A sudden force on his back pushed him out and he landed with a splash in the water below. Mary let out a scream for her husband.  
  
Jack resurfaced and heard her scream. "Bloody hell woman! I knew you were mad but did you have to do that." But his brain got to thinking and he realized that something was not right. Why would she push him and then scream bloody murder.  
  
Looking up he found his answer. Mary was in the arms of Captain Marsters, an old rival of his. He watched helplessly as Marsters ran his index finger down Mary's cheek and then disappear with her into the cabin.  
  
With fury in his eyes Jack began to swim back to docks, wishing death on anyone he found on that ship that did not belong there.  
  
Wow, that's a long chapter. It may be the longest. One more chapter to go. 


	3. End

Disclaimer: I still own only Mary, but at least I own something.  
  
This is it, the last chapter the end. I admit off in a weird place, but I have plans for the future. So here you go the end of the story.  
  
CHAPTER 3: END  
  
Jack walked up the gangplank and onto the ship, ready to kill whoever he saw. But that feeling quickly disappeared when he saw how many men there were. 15 pistols were aimed at his head as Marsters stepped through the crowd. A devilish smirk placed itself upon his lips as he stood before Jack.  
  
"Well Sparrow, after all these years I have finally proven that I am the better pirate. And as a bonus I now have everything that you own."  
  
"Not everything." Jack spat back into the man's face.  
  
"Not yet. Take him to the brig." Marsters men obeyed immediately.  
  
He was thrown into the brig and found Mary sitting on the floor. Not wanting to give anything away, he waited until men who had brought him down there had returned above deck before he spoke.  
  
"Luv, are you all right?" He asked as he stepped toward her.  
  
"Stay away from me Sparrow." She replied sharply as she took as stepped back, refusing to feel his touch.  
  
Jack visibly winced at her words. She had not called him Sparrow since they had first met. But refusing to give up he tried again. "Now luv, you know I love you more than anything. It was an accident. I'm not used to having one woman for long periods of time and we were in Tortuga. I fought it as hard as I could, you got to believe me, but in the end it won." He said, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
"Not used to one woman. Jack we've been married for a year." She answered, surprised that he would say such a thing.  
  
"I know and I am sorry. It will never happen again, please forgive me." Jack began to believe that she was about to surrender and come back to his arms.  
  
"You couldn't be faithful Jack. You say that it will never happen again. But it already happened once. Whose to say that in a week, or a month, or even in a year you won't still do it. How can you say you won't and know you won't?" She asked with tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Because luv, I hurt you. And I never want to hurt you again, I can't take seeing you like this." He asked, realizing that he was losing the battle. He kicked himself and cursed himself for even letting the thought have wondered into his mind.  
  
"You hurt me now Sparrow." She pounded her fists into his chest and let the tears slip down her cheeks.  
  
For 5 minutes Jack let her do this, hoping that it would get out all of her anger so she could think straight. She finally began to slow and he grabbed her wrists lightly. "I deserved that, I really did. But are ye finished. Don't do this, I promise that if this happens again I'll let you turn me into a eunuch."  
  
Her tears stopped and she leaned into Jack. "Jack I can't, I'm sorry. I love you so much, but I can't." She wretched herself out of his grasp and yelled for Marsters.  
  
When Marsters appeared, she turned away from Jack's confused stare and faced him. "What do ye want wench?"  
  
"To join you."  
  
That's the end. Like I said before, I know that it ends kind of suddenly, but here's where you come in.  
  
I am going to write a sequel, but I'm going to let you decide what happens. Does Marsters let her join or not? Does Jack win her back, or our they over?  
  
Once I reach a certain number of reviews the winner gets written. So you have to review if you want to know what is going to happen, and tell me what you want to read.  
  
Mary and Jack's fate is in your hands. 


End file.
